


По семейным обстоятельствам

by kirikokun



Series: О том, что любит Брок [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, daily life, filthy language
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 00:24:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13846164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirikokun/pseuds/kirikokun
Summary: Кэп устало потер виски, вот только данные на экране и не думали изменяться: «Брок Рамлоу - увольнительная, по семейным обстоятельствам».- Миссия говоришь? - хмыкнул Стив, сворачивая все окна, погружая кабинет в сумрак, так почему-то легче думалось и проще было заглушить порыв сорваться и найти этого… этого...





	По семейным обстоятельствам

Кэп устало потер виски, вот только данные на экране и не думали изменяться: «Брок Рамлоу — увольнительная, по семейным обстоятельствам».

— Миссия, говоришь? — хмыкнул Стив, сворачивая все окна, погружая кабинет в сумрак, так почему-то легче думалось и проще было заглушить порыв сорваться и найти этого… этого…

То, что у любовника была своя жизнь до ЩИТа, до Гидры, до него, Кэпа, Стив с завидным постоянством умудрялся забывать, слишком привычным стало просыпаться на рассвете, уткнувшись носом в лохматую макушку Баки или иссечённое шрамами плечо Брока. Они всегда были рядом, его столпы, константы, за которые он мог цепляться, стараясь не потеряться в слепой вере в справедливость, его тормозом, способным вернуть землю под ноги, успокоить и хорошенько вставить за очередное геройство почем зря. А сейчас весь мир рушился, как карточный домик. Брок, прямой, как рельса, и такой же жесткий, даже, скорее, жестокий, никогда не врал. Да, умалчивал, криво усмехаясь, если считал, что сам разберётся, мол, стар уже за спины любовников прятаться. Но не обманывал, а тут вон оно как выходило.

Стив как сейчас помнил скупое и скомканное прощание, горячие, сухие губы, привычно ткнувшиеся в висок и странно обречённый, совершенно непривычный взгляд по-звериному желтых глаз.

— Миссия, — хрипло, тихо, стараясь не разбудить всего несколько часов назад вернувшегося Баки, сейчас мирно спящего в гнезде из одеял, обхватив живой рукой Кэпа поперёк живота, прижимая так, что не выбраться.

— Куда? Надолго? — одними губами поинтересовался Роджерс, бездумно перебирая мягкие пряди спящего.

— Два дня. Не дёргайся, Кэп. Что со мной сделается?

И снова эта кривая полуулыбка, больше похожая на оскал, когда командир СТРАЙКа готов сойти в бездну, вооруженный одним только десантным ножом.

«Семейные обстоятельства» — как приговор, как холодное дуло к виску, и ты знал: выстрелит точно в цель.

Кэп никогда не думал, что способен на слепую, безотчётную ревность. С Баки этого не требовалось, даже тогда, в сороковые, когда в нём не было мощи сыворотки, и любой сквозняк мог свалить будущего спасителя Америки, Барнс смотрел только на него, совершенно не видя окружающих людей. Да, девицы всегда стелились перед уверенным в себе красавчиком Джеймсом, но Баки лишь восхищённо цокал языком, улыбался, повергая в обморок самых впечатлительных, и всегда возвращался к Стиву, в их маленькую квартирку. А с Броком всё было по-другому — сильный, уверенный в себе, самодостаточный командир группы огневой поддержки никогда не отличался откровенностью, никогда не рассказывал о себе и жизни до, лишь махал руками и раз за разом отвечал, что там нет ничего, заслуживающего внимания. Нет никого у Брока в прошлом, да и в настоящем, не считая их с Баки. Любовников на стороне опасаться не приходилось, всё же либидо обоих суперсолдат не давало Рамлоу даже времени глянуть куда на сторону, но семья — это другое. С семьёй никакой секс, даже такой отличный, тягаться явно не мог.

— Затрахали, — пожал плечами Стив на возмущение Баки, вытрясшего-таки из любовника причины полуобморочного состояния окружающего персонала.

— То есть тебе всё равно?

— У него есть право на свою жизнь.

— С хера ли? Он наш, слышишь?

Роджерс тяжело выдохнул, устраиваясь рядом с Баки на диване, привалился к тёплому боку, устроив голову на плече. В кабинете было сумрачно из-за опущенных роллетов и даже немного интимно. Сразу вспоминались редкие ночёвки на вот этом вот кожаном монстре, когда дел было по горло: Брок вваливался где-то ближе к полуночи и, наплевав на субординацию, заваливался спать, лишь стянув порядком надоевшие берцы и буркнув, мол, закончишь — присоединяйся, тут же вырубался. И Стив совершенно не мог работать. Только сидел за столом, бездумно перекладывая документы, просматривая отчеты, косясь при этом на похрапывающего любовника и всем своим существом мечтая оказаться под боком.

— Это хорошо, что Барнса нет, — хмыкал Рамлоу, притягивая к себе Кэпа поближе. — Вот уж получили бы мы с тобой за такие ночёвки.

А сейчас Брок был в увольнительной по семейным обстоятельствам, не сказав при этом и слова обоим любовникам, неумело соврав про миссию, даже легенду справную не приготовив.

— Может, давай его ребят потрясём? — предложил Баки, отрываясь от телефона в тщетной попытке дозвониться до любовника, но предсказуемо «аппарат выключен или находится вне зоны действия сети».

— Бак, пытки вне закона, ты же знаешь, — в сотый раз перерывая личные дела СТРАЙКа, ответил Стив.

— Да кто говорит о пытках-то? Это всего лишь допрос с пристрастием, — телефон полетел на стол, рассерженно пискнув, и погас.

— Да за такой каминг-аут Брок тебе первому яйца оторвёт, а потом и мне, как идейному вдохновителю, так сказать.

— Зато знать будем, где его носит, — Баки легко поднялся и танцующей походкой двинулся к двери, обернувшись напоследок. — Ты же знаешь командира, он спокойно мог вляпаться в какое-нибудь дерьмо и теперь мужественно пытаться из него выбраться.

А вот тут спорить не имело никакого смысла. Рамлоу действительно был донельзя упёртым ослом, когда дело касалось лично его неприятностей. Сам никогда помощи не просил, ворчал, если лезли, и орал матом, случись что с любовниками в его отсутствие, что даже они с Баки, не сговариваясь, прятали порванную и пробитую местами форму после миссий без сопровождения группы огневой поддержки, зная, что огребут по полной за геройства и «по», и «в».

Капитан спустился в тренировочный зал ближе к обеду, СТРАЙК как раз должен был закончить отработку на полосе препятствий, а, значит, Роллинза поймать не будет никаких проблем, уж он-то должен знать о Рамлоу чуть больше остальных.

— Не могу знать! — вытянувшись по стойке смирно, отчеканил Джек, глядя на Кэпа кристально честными глазами. И Роджерс скривился, понимая — врёт.

Остальных спрашивать не имело никакого смысла, только сильнее разжигать в себе злость, видя недоумение и здоровый интерес в глазах бойцов.

Курить хотелось почти нестерпимо, прямо здесь выбить из пачки сигарету, попросить прикурить у той же Мэй и хорошенько затянуться, чувствуя, как от горьковатого дыма отпускает тянущее чувство откуда-то из груди, и мозг в конце концов проясняется.

— Пиздец, — выдохнул Стив и двинулся к лифту, не замечая выпавших в осадок бойцов СТРАЙКа, промаршируй перед которыми читаури вместе с Локи, не заметили бы. Ведь тут — страшное дело, поборник нравственности, чистоты, блядь, и непорочности, совесть нации материться начал.

Только один человек в ЩИТе знал все и обо всех, и именно к ней Стив хотел бы обратиться в последнюю очередь. Нет, он уважал и по-своему даже любил Наташу, но её немного раздражающая привычка совать свой симпатичный носик не в свои дела отчего-то именно сегодня выбешивала неимоверно, особенно, когда это касалось его личной жизни. Если поначалу Романов сватала едва оттаявшему капитану почти всех своих знакомых, мало-мальски подходящих по возрасту и на всё согласных, особенно ради хотя бы теоретической возможности оказаться в одной койке с Капитаном Америка, то после появления Баки немного поумерила пыл, но следила так же зорко, чтобы проклятый «агент Гидры», пусть и замороженный, со взболтанными мозгами, ничего плохого не сделал малышу Стиви. Хорошо хоть про Брока не догадывалась, пока, по крайней мере.

Роджерс замер около двери, занеся руку для удара. Может, действительно — лучше сам. И пусть он так и не поладил до сих пор окончательно с компьютером, предпочитая получать все доклады и рапорты в распечатанном виде. Есть ещё, конечно, Старк, который пусть и кривился от присутствия Барнса рядом с Кэпом, но молчал, смирившись с такой комплектацией, устал, видимо, каждый раз получать по зубам от Зимнего за своё неоценимое мнение. Но если спрашивать Тони, то точно конец конспирации. Этот недопонятый гений был просто невероятным сплетником и занозой не в одной заднице. Он, конечно, знал границы, но не со всеми. А уж перетрясти грязное бельё бывшего, скорее всего, друга — святое дело. И этот саркастичный взгляд.

Стив поежился и всё же постучался.

— А я всё думала, долго под дверью пастись будешь, — мурлыкнула Романов, разливая по чашкам какой-то совершенно невероятный ароматный чай. — Присаживайся.

Стив нервно прикусил щеку изнутри. Он совершенно не умел просить что-то для себя. Вот, если бы это нужно было кому-то другому, тогда да, не было бы бесполезных метаний и хождения по кругу, но для себя — нет.

Пили молча. Наташа едва заметно улыбалась, сверкая глазами, и аккуратно помешивала ложечкой в чашке.

— У меня есть просьба, — не выдержал Роджерс и тут же выдохнул, понимая, что всё это время, казалось, не дышал вовсе.

— Слушаю внимательно, — Наташа отставила чашку и села удобнее, устроив голову на сцепленных в замок пальцах. — Что? — усмехнулась она, поймав грозный взгляд капитана. — Не каждый день Стивен Грант Роджерс приходит с личными просьбами. Это, я бы сказала, исторический момент.

— Мне нужны личные дела бойцов СТРАЙКа, — выпалил он, старательно игнорируя издевку в голосе Вдовы.

— Кого конкретно.

— Все.

Наташа закатила глаза. Поднялась, подошла к окну и развернулась, опершись бедром о подоконник, с почти гастрономическим интересом разглядывая застывшего соляным столбом Роджерса.

— Стивен, давай мы упростим задачу до минимума. Ты наконец созрел почитать досье на любовника, или Рамлоу где-то качественно накосячил, раз ты все-таки оторвал взгляд от его задницы и начал думать головой?

Кэп подавился воздухом и ошарашено уставился на Романов.

— А ты думал, я не в курсе? — ласково протянула она и улыбнулась, отчего все волоски на теле капитана, казалось, встали дыбом, и ему отчаянно захотелось оказаться подальше от этой милой и совсем не безобидной девушки. — Ой, не делай такие глаза, дорогой. Или ты забыл, за какие таланты я в ЩИТ попала?

Личное дело Брока Рамлоу жгло ладони. Стив его уже сотню раз закрывал, откладывал в сторону, собираясь выкинуть. Всё же у них с Броком не было никаких договоренностей, только секс и «ничего личного». Вот только он уже по самые уши в этом личном, как и Баки в частности, отправленный в одиночку, но не прекративший штурмовать капитана сообщениями по поводу «найти, разузнать и дать по шее за скрытность». Как бы ни хотелось соблюдать им же самим и установленные правила, но Брок слишком плотно вошёл в их жизнь, сросся, и никто из них не представлял себя без ворчливого, несдержанного на язык и невероятно родного командира группы огневой поддержки СТРАЙК.

— Ну же, Стив! Он нам нужен! — явственно, будто бы наяву звучал голос Барнса, уговаривающий, почти умоляющий разобраться наконец в произошедшем, и Стив сдался, открыл папку, пробегая глазами по строчкам досье, пока не остановился на записи о родне и месте его отлучки с места службы, все-таки ЩИТ — это вам не заштатная военная часть. Здесь все было строго.

«Ист Брунсвик, Карнабери-роуд 19, мисс Аммана Остин Норд».

Стив никогда не слышал этого имени, Брок вообще мало интересовался женщинами, по крайней мере, когда рядом были они с Барнсом. В такие моменты Рамлоу вообще мало что замечал, иногда слишком явственно облизывая любовников взглядом.

Стив затормозил на пересечении Карнабери-роуд и Эвергрин, ещё не до конца веря, что все же поддался ревности и гнал, не жалея резины, только ради возможности поймать любовника на горячем или понять, что все же ошибся, и все дело в другом. Вот только в чём? Фантазии ответить верно на этот вопрос почему-то не хватало. Дом девятнадцать по Карнабери-роуд был именно таким, как принято показывать в рекламах про идеальную американскую семью — с большими окнами, забранными светлыми занавесками, зелёным ухоженным газоном, белым штакетником забора и детьми, резвившимися во дворе, явно отмечающими день рождения. И Брок во всей этой обстановке казался до боли родным. В простых джинсах и привычной чёрной футболке, но без пересекающих грудину ремней разгрузки и кобуры, он тепло и немного устало улыбался, разговаривая с приятной женщиной средних лет, иногда едва касался её руки или волос, подправляя выбившиеся из аккуратной прически пряди, но он был ИХ. Он принадлежал ему, Стиву, и Баки Барнсу, душой и телом принадлежал.

Брок заметил его почти сразу, растерянно оглянулся, будто ища пути отхода, но всё равно подошёл, протянул пиво.

— Нашёл все-таки, — хрипло сказал он, делая глоток и стараясь не смотреть на Кэпа.

— И ты больше ничего не скажешь? — капитан с силой сжал пальцы, загоняя злость и отчаянную решимость выяснить всё здесь и сейчас куда-то поглубже. Ругаться не хотелось, а вот дать хорошенечко в небритую рожу — очень даже. Прямо руки чесались.

— Тут нечего рассказывать, — Брок сплюнул на асфальт. — Это дом моей сестры. Сегодня семилетие её внучки.

Стив моргнул и машинально сделал глоток из банки, не веря своим ушам. Нет никаких любовников, неизвестных мужчин и женщин, а просто маленькая девочка и её праздник. Он обернулся к понурившемуся любовнику, стараясь заглянуть тому в глаза и понять, о чем тот, черт возьми, думал, сваливая вот так, без нормальных объяснений.

— Я понимаю, нет, правда, Брок, прекрасно понимаю, что мы с Барнсом не те, кого представляют семье в качестве спутников жизни, но всё же, — Стив замолчал, кроша пальцами сигарету, смотря прямо перед собой, туда, где бегали дети и обычные нормальные люди разговаривали, смеялись, жили, не срываемые посреди ночи не пойми куда с возможностью вообще не вернуться и не иметь даже возможности нормально проститься, где приходилось скрывать отношения, ведь по личному всегда бьют сильнее.

— Ни черта ты не понял, Роджерс. — Брок ссутулился, опустив плечи. — Я старик, с какого-то хуя отхвативший двух охрененных любовников вдвое моложе себя. И, знаешь ли, не хочу напоминать вам об этом. Ебабелен и ладно.

— Не понял, — подавился воздухом Кэп.

— Роджерс, ты же дохуя умный, что сейчас тупишь-то, а? Мне перевалило за полтинник, у меня, блять, внучка уже вон есть. Что? Очень возбуждающе?

— Ну ты и мудак, Рамлоу, — рассмеялся Стив, чувствуя, что его, наконец, отпускает то невероятное напряжение, что не давало нормально дышать. — Это ж надо было, комплексами оброс он, а мы чуть с ума не сошли, думая, что ты по бабам подался. Вот погоди, Баки вернётся, на своей шкуре узнаешь, что такое суперсолдатская ревность. И даже не смей так радостно сверкать глазами. У-у, отольются кошке мышкины слезки. А сейчас иди знакомь, что ли, с внучкой, дедушка, мать его.


End file.
